The present invention relates to rust inhibiting and pertains particularly to method and apparatus for inhibiting rust in gun barrels.
Gun barrel bores are subject to rust and corrosion when not properly cared for. This is a problem which applies to all guns from the smallest pistols to the largest military guns.
Corrosion such as rust and the like not only impedes the accuracy of the weapon but also reduces the life thereof. Accumulations of rust and the like can also make the weapon hazardous to fire.
Rust is frequently caused by accumulations of moisture within the bore of the gun barrel. One approach to rust inhibiting is the application of a coat of oil or other suitable coating to the walls of the bore of the gun barrel. This presents a problem when such coating material is not immediately available. This, also has another drawback, in that if sufficient coating is applied to ensure against the formation of rust, such coating must be removed before the weapon is again fired. Such coating materials and means for removing them are frequently not readily available in the field, whether hunting or in military action.
Another approach to inhibiting rust formation in a gun barrel is to seal the gun barrel with a cover, plug or the like. Such approach can be hazardous if for example, the outer end of the barrel is plugged. A plug which is too tightly fixed within the barrel can result in or cause a rupture of the gun barrel, if the gun is fired without removal of the plug.